Amitie
Amitie is the main protagonist of the 2000s era of the Puyo Puyo franchise. she is a cheerful young girl who dreams of becoming a wonderful sorceress. Amitie has a childish persona, and that she is easy to befriend anyone in Puyo Puyo. In the Fantendo Switch universe, like Arle Nadja, Amitie has made several appearances outside of the Puyo Puyo series, such as 2 of Nintendo's grand titles: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as Arle's Echo Fighter, and Super Mario Kart Ultimate as a DLC racer like Arle and Ringo. Amitie's corporate rival is Furil , Lip's Arch rival who debuted in Panel de Pon Wii. In the Super Smash Bros. series and the dedicated crossover title of Panel de Pon and Puyo Puyo, Amitie and Furil are portrayed as Arch rivals, as they have a grudge against one another, possibly the descendants of Nintendo and SEGA's Console Wars rivalry, just like Arle and Lip. Meanwhile, Amitie's Corporate Ally is Time Buttermitt from SNK's Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse. Amitie's introduced to the 3D era of video gaming in the SEGA Cross Genesis Advance launch title: Puyo Puyo Chronicles (Fantendo Switch Alternate History). Character Bio Since nothing regarding Puyo Puyo changes, you can see Amitie's Bio and role in Puyo Puyo as a whole right here . However, in future Puyo Puyo titles of the Fantendo Switch timeline, Amitie has enough magic powers to evolve into her superior form: Super Amitie, where she has a big sun like baton, has red eyes, a bow on the back of her hat, has a swimsuit-like costume, a cape, and a Pink angel companion. This form is obtained when Amitie was nearly killed when she, Arle, and Ringo attempted to rescue some people who are forcing the enemy to go against them. There is only one difference of her plot line in Puyo Puyo 7 of the Fantendo Switch timeline, where she instead led Ringo to escape to Primp Town and has Satan's role instead. In Puyo Puyo Tetris of the Fantendo Switch timeline, Amitie was enraged when she heard that Lidelle, Ms. Accord, and the rest of the Fever cast except for Raffina, Klug, Sig, Lemres, and Feli didn't make it to the finals of the tournament Ringo hosts to prove the Tetris characters wrong. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Amitie became the lead protagonist for one FINAL time in Puyo Puyo Fever 3 before sharing it with Arle and Ringo like she does currently. Puyo Puyo Fever 3 is the final conclusion to the original Puyo Puyo Fever story. The story in this game is basically the MOST EMOTIONAL AND DARKEST story in the series overall, and Amitie's breaking point of false belief that she was exiled by the brainwashed people which reflects how people feel about her inclusion as a Super Smash Bros. fighter proves it. In fact, Puyo Puyo Fever 3 is the ONLY game where Amitie was shown to CRY HARDLY, which takes place when Raffina forced her to snap out of her "misery". Hell, the Epilogue doesn't show Amitie celebrating, as she instead has her moment of silence. Appearance Amitie's iconic trait is her puyo hat which she wears. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Amitie's classic outfit composes of a Blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a heart in the front, a left Shoulder+Breast armor like Arle's (Only that it's pink), a yellow skirt with white soft-puffy frills, red shoes with yellow platform decorations, two green bracelets, and her puyo hat. Under her skirt are white panties with pink polka-dots, pink frills, a pink bow on the back, and a back-print heart, as confirmed in Puyo Puyo Chronicles. However, in the Nintendo games, Amitie wears black bike shorts instead of panties. Amitie's modern outfit only changes the shirt and hat, which now are: a red beanie with a bow in front, mimicking closed puyo eyes, and a pink hoodie with a clover. Amitie still wears the same skirt and shoes. Playable Roles in other games In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, just like Arle, Amitie makes several playable appearances on 2 Nintendo titles, as a Super Smash Bros. Fighter and a Kart Racer for Super Mario Kart Ultimate along with Sonic, and in several third party franchises such as Senran Kagura, Pretty Rhythm, and Twinkle Star Sprites. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Amitie is an Echo Fighter to Arle who is the Second DLC fighter from the First Challenger Pack of the Fighter's Pass as Fighter #77 after Persona 5's Joker and before NiGHTS, and Amitie is the 78th racer in Super Mario Kart Ultimate. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) Amitie is Arle's Echo Fighter, so in order to read her moveset, you have to click here. However, Amitie has her own taunts, victory animations, and idle poses, as well as her alternate costumes. Taunts # Amitie spins like a Ballerina for only 360 degrees, and yells: "Watch Me Now!" # Amitie raises her right fist up and yells: "Prepare to Puyo Pop!" # Amitie pumps her hands, jumps shortly and yells: "GOODY-GOODY!!" Idle Poses For the most part, Amitie as the Exact same idle poses as Arle. Cheer Go Go Amitie! Go Go Amitie! Go Go Amitie! Victory Animations # Amitie jumps once, strikes a Peace sign, and yells: "WICKED!" # Amitie strikes her left fist up, snaps which spawns a red Puyo in her right hand, and says: "That was Fun!" # Amitie performs a bit of her Puyo Juggling and when she throws them, one falls right into her head, causing her to fall off, and sheepishly laugh. Losing Animation Amitie sits down dazed, just like Arle, being unable to applause. Alternate Costumes # Amitie's Default Outfit (Puyo Pop Fever) # Amitie's 20th Anniversary Outfit # Amitie's School Uniform (Puyo Puyo 7) # Amitie's Puyo Puyo Fever 2 Outfit # Amitie's Puyo Puyo Quest Outfit # Amitie's Puyo Puyo Touch Outfit # Raffine's Colour scheme # Rider's Colour scheme # Klug's Colour scheme # Sig's Colour scheme (Sig is also a DLC Assist trophy like Schezo, a Legend Support Spirit that grants you more Fist Attack power and costs one slot, and a Mii Brawler Costume) # TaruTaru's Colour scheme # Ms. Accord's Colour scheme Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) General Information about the racer Amitie marks her debut in the Mario Kart series as a DLC racer along with 9 other DLC racers, three from SEGA being being Sonic, Arle, and Ringo. Despite having the same body build as Arle and Ringo, Amitie has the same stats as the Arle and Ringo themselves. Her kart is the Saikou, representing the Toyota Supra A80, one of Japan's finest Sports cars in the world, and that the kart shares the same name of the car in Midnight Club 2. The Saikou Kart has an acceleration of 3.9, top speed of 4.6, handling of 5.8, grip of 4.1, and aerodynamics of 4.6. the Wheels for the Saikou Kart is set to Slicker as default,and the glider is set to Standard as default. Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos Amitie shares the same cutscenes when going up against either Arle, Ringo, Load Ran, or Time Buttermitt. In the Prologue, Amitie is seen with the 4 girls mentioned above, and in the Epilogue, She, Arle, and Ringo celebrate their statues in Primp Town. In a cutscene for Race 2-2, Amitie is resting in a parking lot when she saw Marth, Captain Falcon, and Kamek are in a three way battle, and they interrupt Amitie's sleep. And as such, Amitie is furious, and decides to teach them a lesson. In a cutscene for race 3-6, Amitie is dueling against Princess Daisy, only for Jill Dozer, 2 Villager Girls (One in her ACNL Pink style, and the other in her SSB Blue style) and a Yellow Octoling to race past them and then the 6-way race takes place. This cutscene is not shared because the 5 characters Amitie races against are not involved with her in their respective story POVs. In a cutscene for race 4-1, Amitie and Time Buttermitt are driving across the Metropolis at night as they race one another head-to-head. And then when they enter a loop, the scene slows down, and the camere closes up to the two wheels of the 2 different karts closing in on one another, and then pans to Amitie and Time's faces as they have a friendly race as they scream: "WHEEEEEEEEE!!!" but only for Shulk and Pit to ambush them and challenge the duo to a race. Time Buttermitt shares this cutscene with Amitie for her own Race 4-1. In a cutscene for race 4-6, Amitie is seen going up against Luigi, Diddy Kong, Waluigi, and a Pink Yoshi. Amitie is behind the four boys who are engaged in a battle, and Luigi throws a Blue Shell accompanied with his creepy death stare, as he throws it to Three koopa troopas who are in front of the 4 boys. Amitie saw Luigi's creepy face and feels uncomfortable, but at the same time, she interrupts the four boys by attacking them with some puyos that she threw, and sticks her tongue out to disrespect the boys, thus challenging her to a race. In a cutscene for race 5-2, Amitie drives at full speed only to crash into Kamek, Spike, Shy Guy, Goomba, and Monty Mole. Amitie scolds them for not being too careful, and the 5 Mario Enemies laughed at and mocked her, calling her an idiot. This enrages Amitie and she proceeds to race them who are escaping for thinking that the dumb ones are the most violent. In a cutscene for race 6-6, Amitie is at the Pit Stop with some toads working on her car. Suddenly, Princess Zelda pulls in and taunts at Amitie by sticking her tongue out. Amitie thought this was cute, so after the pit crew finished on her car, Amitie sets off to drive, only for Samus, Marth, and Ness to block her way, accompanied with Princess Zelda and Rosalina, and then a race ensues. Story Mode race events: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 As a Pop iDOL Amitie makes her debut in the Syn Sophia Pretty series as a Guest character in the SEGA Consoles release of Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival. Amitie's song is her vocal rendition of her 20th Anniversary theme. Arle and Ringo also appear alongside her in this game, and they too have their own songs exclusive for them. Amitie's iDOL costume came from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. As a guest in Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise Amitie, along with Arle, Ringo, and Ally also make their appearances in Senran kagura Crossover Paradise as playable characters. She also met the other characters crossing over in this game such as Panel de Pon's Lip, Windy, Thiana, and Flare; Neptune and Vert from Neptunia, Inkling Girl, Octoling Girl, Bayonetta, Load Ran, Time Buttermitt, and Patako Amatsuka. Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise marks Amitie's second appearance in the Busty-Ninja Musou-Beat'em-Up series after Peach Beach Splash. In the Senran Kagura series, Amitie has grown to 19 years old, presumably one year after Puyo Puyo Chronicles. Arle, Ringo, and Ally also follow suit in aging. With Amitie having matured canonically, she has grown a pair of medium sized breasts and her butt has grown to the same size as Asuka's butt. Role in the community Amitie is known as the second heroine of the Puyo Puyo series bythe gaming community. Mostly, Amitie's fans consist of well beings and kindhearted people. However, while she has a very healthy fandom, She has also given birth to a Toxic fandom ever since she was announced Echo Fighter for Arle in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as well as a toxic hatedom for the same reason. Why her fandom is bubbly and lighthearted # The fans of Amitie just adore her for what she is. # Most of the good fans of her are well behaved youngsters who love games suitable for everyone. # Amazing fanarts, even the NSFW ones on Pixiv. # They are right that Amitie is suitable for a cheerful fighting party tournament like Super Smash Bros. # Prior to Amitie being announced as Echo Fighter for Arle, her fans would be fine if she were a spirit during the time people discussed about Arle being in Super Smash Bros. # Became allies with the Aikatsu! fandom and the Pretty Rhythm fandom, mostly because there are some fanarts where Amitie is depicted sharing a performance with Ichigo Hoshimiya. # The good fans love and respect Shiho Kikuchi, Evelyn Huynh, and Christine Marie Cabanos for their fantastic voice portrayals of the character. Why her fandom is somewhat wild (Toxic) # The toxic fans OVERPRAISE HER LIKE A GOD!!! # These insane baboons portray Amitie like Undyne ever since Puyo Puyo Fever 3. # Crazy memes about her are shoehorned into LITERALLY anything. # These people also make horrible insults to the haters of Amitie when she was announced Fighter in Smash Ultimate. # They spam "Watch Me Now!" in the Matches of Smash Ultimate, which basically means insults to the haters as well. This trait is also shared with Inklings, Octolings, Lip, Arle, Joker, Hero, Banjo-Kazooie, Terry, Load Ran, Reimu, Byleth, patio, Frisk, and everyone else. # If you say you hate Amitie and in a Toxic way such as saying she doesn't deserve to fight, her fans will give you A REALLY BAD TIME... # These toxic fans OVEREXAGGERATE Amitie's Courageous side to GODLIKE levels, to the point that in the Fantendo Switch timeline, a fictional video about Amitie SINGLE HANDEDLY KILLS Son Goku, Waluigi, MK Scorpion, Doomguy, Shaggy, Iron Man, and Sans was made. # They ship Amitie with Time Buttermitt due to Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites. This doesn't seem harmless, since Amitie and Time Buttermitt are similar in voice, role, and art style debut, but the Toxic fans PUSH IT to the EXTREME with NSFW (Despite the fact that the art styles are amazing, but STILL) # Some even ship her to Arle and Ringo (This isn't necessarily wrong since the three are friends) to the EXTREME points of NSFW (Not wrong if kept private and amazing Artstyle, but STILL!) # Toxic Amitie fans claim that Amitie is their BEST GIRL, such as how SEXY and BEAUTIFUL she looks in her Lingerie and Swimsuit in Puyo Puyo Chronicles, how she is ONE OF THE BROKEN FIGHTERS in Smash, how she stood up to Ms. Accord in defense of her friends and everyone in town during the game: Puyo Puyo Fever 3 (Where she, Arle, and Ringo evolve to Super Amitie, Light Arle, and School iDOL Ringo when they are nearly killed in the final climax against Ms. Accord who became evil because her cover was blown), and how she attracts so many people. # Became allies with the Furil fandom ever since Furil stops being an Edgy character and starts being as Bubbly and Lighthearted as Lip. # Toxic JDM Fanboys are also present, just because Amitie drives a Kart that basically resembles the Toyota Supra in Super Mario Kart Ultimate. These crazy fans only play as Amitie and Super Mario Kart Ultimate, just because she drives the "A80 Toyota Supra", and not Amitie as a DLC racer. Arle, Ringo, Load Ran, and Time Buttermitt also attracted JDM Fanboys because their cars also resemble Japanese Sports Cars. Even Link, Princess Zelda, Marth, Shulk, and Pit are also victims to this. THEY EVEN WENT OUT TO HAVE FLAME WARS WITH LINK'S FANDOM BECAUSE LINK'S CAR IS BASICALLY A "NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R R34!" Why her Hatedom is EXTREMELY VILE, ROTTEN, and GRUESOME (Extremely Toxic) # The hatebase for SEGA's Red-hatted Bubbly-Blonde girl came from the ALREADY Toxic Super Smash Bros. Fandom, Puzzle games hatedom, Anime hatedom, and the infamous Puyo Puyo hatedom. # The haters have no knowledge of the character. Amitie was born as the new leading protagonist during the 2000s to give the impression that Puyo Puyo is now a SEGA game franchise, and that the Compile era artstyle is no longer as powerful as the Panel de Pon artstyle to be marketed to America. # The haters came from Edgelords and Toxic children who are borderline to games not intended for them such as Call of Duty, Fortnite, PUBG, Team Fortress 2, Counter Strike, FNAF, Mortal Kombat, DOOM, Grand Theft Auto, and many more Western M-Rated games. They say they hate Amitie because she is NOT appealing to them (If you hate her, you souldn't look up to Puyo Puyo or Super Smash Bros. in the first place!) # These haters also came from the ones who wanted their favourite gaming characters to join the roster instead of her. For example: #* The haters want SONIC characters to join Smash, and not Joker or Arle or Amitie or Ringo or NiGHTS or Reala, such as the fandoms of: Miles Tails Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, and these people think SEGA should only add Sonic characters and not anyone else. #* They say bad things such as: "WHO IS THIS B*TCH", "NOBODY WANTS THAT THOT", "WEEBSH*T", "WHY THIS SL*T AND NOT (Insert Unlikely Character here)", and "SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN A SPIRIT!", which is extremely vile and very mean-spirited to the people who are excited for Arle's Bubbly-Blonde Echo Fighter. #* The haters also came from people who want other characters to join Smash in a Toxic way, such as: Unlikely Characters (Doomguy, Scorpion, Baldi, Tetriminos, Fortnite Guy, Sora, Steve (Minecraft), Sans, and many others), Assist Trophy characters (Waluigi, Ashley, Isaac, Shadow the Hedgehog, Bomberman, Shovel Knight, etc.), and even Non-Gaming characters (Son Goku, Shrek, SpongeBob, Iron Man, Shaggy, and The Powerpuff Girls. # Amitie's haters also came from the Powerpuff Girls fandom simply because the team name Puyo Puyo Girls, had the same initials as the Powerpuff Girls team name, and the Powerpuff Girls fans claim that SEGA's three Puzzle game girls' team name ripped off the Powerpuff Girls, which isn't true since despite the fact that the team name Puyo Puyo Girls was made official, SEGA has no intention for the title to coincidentally match. They also make up stupid excuses that Bubbles is better than Amitie, when they don't realize that some people can actually try to like both. #* This Flame War was started with an atrocious DeviantArt user by the name of PuyoRiderZNarutoDigi/Puyo-Elements who is notorious for requesting Arle×Amitie fanarts and to near-NSFW, which is AGAINST DeviantArt in some way, and the user states that he hates the idea for SEGA and Cartoon Network to cross-over with each other, saying some bad nonsense like that it will ruin SEGA and Nintendo's relationship, or that the Puyo Puyo Characters could easily get killed by the Powerpuff Girls. # Those who are not happy with Amitie, and by expansion: Arle and Ringo, Puyo Puyo entirely, and the Puzzle Game genre also say these things like: "NOBODY CARES ABOUT PUYO PUYO!" or "F*CK PUYO PUYO!" or "WE WANT SOMEONE EDGY, NOT SOMEONE FOR BABIES!" or "FPS GAMES RULE PUZZLE GAMES DROOL!" # Speaking of being mocked as a Character for babies..... AMITIE IS NOT A F*CKING NURSERY RHYME CHARACTER YOU BABOONS!!! Amitie as a character in all aspects may seem appealing for children, but this ISN'T THE CASE because Puyo Puyo Chronicles, Senran Kagura Peach Beach Splash and its sequel, and Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise reveals that Amitie can APPEAL to Everyone, even adults and teens alike! Amitie is a Character for ALL AGES! # The haters don't want her to exist... WHAT THE HELL?! The character is a Permanent part of Puyo Puyo and NOTHING can change that! # The Baby Show fandoms threaten the Go!Animate YouTubers to create Grounded videos of Amitie when she is clearly portrayed as a good character that fits her true personality from the games she came from! If that wasn't bad enough, these Toxic fans of Baby Shows even made Grounded Videos out of her! Thankfully, the Go!Animators, Go!Animate Inc., SEGA, and various Puyo Puyo fans are aware of this and TAKE ACTION against these videos. This is because the videos where Amitie gets Grounded was made for malicious intentions such as threatening SEGA and Fans of the character. The people taking action against these videos are NOT hypocrites as the grounded videos out of Dora, Callow, Little Bill, and many baby show characters they hate are just for Comedy and Entertainment purposes only. Trivia # Amitie in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was originally planned to be a Legendary Attack-type Primary Spirit with 3 slots, but when Masahiro Sakurai and the Development team discovered that there has been a sizable amount of Puyo Puyo fans who wanted to see more representation about Puyo Puyo in regards of fighters, and that a lot of people seemed to like Amitie, the team decide that it is a GOOD idea to Finally confirm Amitie as Arle's Echo Fighter, making Arle, the first Fantendo Switch Timeline SSBU Fighter's Pass character to have an Echo Fighter, as well as the First SEGA representative to have an Echo Fighter. This is followed by Load Ran with Time Buttermitt (the second Twinkle Star Sprites protagonist who shares one similar property with Amitie) # Also, at one point, Amitie was considered to be the first DLC assist trophy for the same game, but since Amitie shares the same abilities like Arle, the idea of Amitie as an Assist trophy is Scrapped, and that it's due to the fact that some people would want to play as Amitie rather than just Arle, and it's due to the fact that SEGA is the only third Party veteran company to NOT have an Echo Fighter because Shadow the Hedgehog is still an Assist trophy character (This is because in the Fantendo Switch Timeline: Ken, Roll, Ms. Pac-Man, Richter Belmont, and Sephiroth are Echo Fighters to Ryu, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Simon Belmont, and Cloud Strife, and that these characters are from Capcom, Square Enix, Konami, and Bandai Namco, and for that, Amitie gets the Honor of being SEGA's First Smash Echo Fighter). Instead, Sig, Maguro, and Schezo Wegey are the Assist trophies and that these three are featured as Legend Support Spirits and Mii costumes. # Amitie was considered to be Windy's Rival in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, but since Amitie shares the same traits as Arle, whose rival is Lip, Amitie's rival is set to Furil, which makes much more sense, considering the fact that Furil is Lip's Echo Fighter and that Amitie is Arle's Echo Fighter. # Due to the fact that in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Amitie's rival is set to Furil, in Super Mario Kart Ultimate, Windy is set as Amitie's Kart racing Rival rather than a Rival Smash Fighter. # There is an actual reason why Amitie is SEGA's first Echo Fighter: Nintendo's biggest regret for not giving SEGA fans a well deserved Sonic Echo Fighter. On November 1st 2018's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Final Pre-Release direct, Shadow the Hedgehog, whom everyone thought, hoped, and expected to be Sonic's Echo Fighter, was still an Assist Trophy. The SEGA fans were heartbroken with that announcement and some got into fatal depression saying that Sonic will be alone forever. SEGA has expressed that they would love to implement Shadow the Hedgehog, or even Tails to be part of the Roster in the game, but that action was abolished after Nintendo finalizes the base roster, and that the DLC should come from newcomer franchises that have never been in the series. When Nintendo approached SEGA, Nintendo chose a lot of SEGA franchises to be represented, and Masahiro Sakurai chose Persona 5, Puyo Puyo, and NiGHTS for the first Challenger Pack of the Fighter's Pass. Sakurai explains why he also chose Puyo Puyo and NiGHTS instead of other SEGA franchises: Sakurai acknowledged that Amitie has the same powers as Arle, and Reala has the same power as NiGHTS. Sakurai also confirms that RIngo Andou is chosen to be a Fighter as well to surprise everyone, especially the SEGA fans of the Smash Bros community. Gallery Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Mages Category:Humans with Magic powers Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:SEGA Characters Category:Crossover Element